The good, the bad, the ugly and the forbidden love
by Rickman love
Summary: Three men in love of the wrong woman. The unknown sister of the Dark Lord that has the power to raise or devastate the evil upon the wizardy world. My first attempt to write a fic; so, your reviews are very important in the continuance of this story. R


My friend Miranda and I just have this idea and wanted to share with you. Both of us are the authors of this fic. The characters you don't recognize belong to us, the others belongs to J.K. Rowling and her wonderful world of Harry Potter.  
  
English is not our first language, so we're looking for a beta for this story. Anyone interested please contact me at emkaa25@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The ugly  
  
The most expected day, finally arrived; the first day at Hogwarts. For Mia this was a long awaited moment since she and her parents move to Scotland. Not that there is something wrong with her former school, is just that she had read and heard about Hogwarts for so long, that it had become her wish to graduate there instead of Durmstrang. Also, for a reason she couldn't explain, she felt very attracted by this place, Hogwarts. For her, this castle posses a kind of magic that has caught her attention for a long time. In her six years at Durmstrang she learned how to be an outstanding witch.  
  
She has proved everybody she is an excellent student. Her grades were the top of her class, and for her age, she has become a powerful witch; she can perform very complex charms that older students couldn't. Mia earned a recommendation letter from Durmstrang headmaster to be considered for the position of head girl of the schoolhouse she became at Hogwarts. She knows in fact, that this will be difficult because this is a position gain by the merits achieved of the currents students. But she didn't gave too much importance to that; anyway, her primary goal goes beyond that. What is really important for her is to graduate from Hogwarts School.  
  
After her father promotion to adjudicator for the city of Scotland, they decided to move out from Germany where they had lived for the past few years. Mia's parents were muggles, but since the very first years of her existence, they notice some strange powers within her. After all, she wasn't their real daughter. Mia was adopted by the Brandon's since she was a few months old. They promised themselves that when the moment arrived they'll tell her the truth, but this moment hasn't occurred yet. Her parents loved her so much that they didn't want to hurt her feelings telling her that she wasn't from their flesh and blood. So the moment never arrived and they didn't hurry to say anything to her. In fact, they had accepted the idea to have a witch daughter when she received her acceptance letter for a witchcraft and wizardy school.  
  
"Promise me you'll be a good girl, and that you will let us know of everything that happens to you", said Amanda, the mother of Mia in the King Cross station.  
  
"I'll be all right", said Mia with a special happiness in her voice. She doesn't know why, but she could perceive a felling of worry on her parents; but at the same time some kind of joy and mystery inside her heart and soul. And she wasn't wrong at all; her parents feared to lose her; besides, it was in this town, where they adopted Mia.  
  
"I already contact the Headmaster of your new school, his name is Albus Dumbledore, he will take care of you at your arrival," said Marcus, her father. "Please promise me you'll go to see him when you arrive there".  
  
"Ok, Ok, I will" said Mia rolling her eyes. She kissed her parents and turned to raise a hand in farewell. Then she ran toward column between 9 and 10 and magically she was transferred into the platform 9 ¾.  
  
Mia's face was radiant; at last she could see the great scarlet train that will transport her to Hogwarts. She looked around and saw some students that were greeting their friends, others saying goodbye to their loved ones and others already on the train. Suddenly, the whistle of the train was heard all over the platform.  
  
-It's time to go-, she though. She rushed inside as the train started moving. A lot of commotion was in there. Almost all cabins were full, so she had to continue looking for an empty one. She got almost to the bottom of the train, pulling her heavy trunk and the cage of her cat when suddenly; she bumped with a boy that was coming out from the last cabin. Mia fell down to the floor, all her things were spread thought out the floor. A lot of students saw the scene and started to laugh.  
  
"Watch your step" ", said a voice from above her, she raised her head and saw, what at first sight looked like an ordinary tall boy with black greasy hair, long hooded nose and thin lips.  
  
"You could get hurt if you don't watch your step" he said coldly. Mia's heart jumped when she heard his deep and evil voice. She fixed her eyes on his and after some seconds of staring at each other, she notices that his eyes were the darkest eyes she had ever seen. They were like ebony dark pools inviting her to submerge inside them. His hair looks more like black silk just above his wide shoulders. That black and shinny hair, that serves as a frame for his pale, but handsome face. And that voice, that sounds like velvet caressing her ears.  
  
He stares at her and curled his lips. She was still on the floor when she saw the boy wheeling around and left to the other way, his dark and long cloak billowing behind him.  
  
-Good start- she thought. Mia started gathering her things. When she finished she entered to the cabin the boy just left, she thought that maybe he moved out to another one. Then, she put her trunk under the seat and her cat's cage besides her.  
  
"Don't worry Trucutu, everything will be alright" said the young witch to her cat, who was purring inside the cage. She was staring outside looking at the trees as the train moved forward, then the cabin's door stormed opened. The boy had returned. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the same girl he bumped a few minutes before at his cabin.  
  
"This is my cabin", said the boy with a grimace on his face.  
  
"I was looking for a place to go, but it seems that everywhere else is full. I hope it doesn't matter to you if I stay here", said Mia. He didn't answer, but sat in the seat in front of her and turned to glance outside the window. Mia saw when he weirdly stretched the right sleeve of his cloak with his left hand, like trying to hide something.  
  
She perceived some kind of distraction in the boy and tried to start a conversation. "My name is Mia Brandon, and you're?" Still looking outside, and in a very low tone, he responds shortly, "Severus Snape".  
  
"Nice to meet you Severus", continued her.  
  
After some time of silence and felling uncomfortable of being there without saying anything, Mia continued talking.  
  
"So, what year you will attend Severus?" This time, he turned to stare at Mia; his dark ebony eyes penetrating into her strange but beautiful ones. Something about those eyes catches his attention. "Seventh year", he respond coldly.  
  
"Oh, this is a coincidence, this is my last year also", she replied. He turned to glance outside the window again. Some other minutes passed by and again she had another odd felling of being there without saying anything. But she decided to leave him alone and not asked more question to not disturb him. For her surprise this time Severus asked, still looking outside.  
  
"I haven't see you around before, are you new in Hogwarts?" -What a relief- , she though, now she had something to talk about.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I'm very happy of being here. I have read and heard of Hogwarts for so much time, that it becomes my wish to graduate from there."  
  
"And...., from where you're coming from?" asked Severus turning his face to stare at her.  
  
"Dursmtrang. My parents move to Scotland recently. So my wish of studying at Hogwarts finally came true".  
  
Just when it appeared that they could have a good conversation, a loud noise was heard outside, at the corridor. It was the voice of some students yelling. Then, the door of the cabin opened again to show the face of a good looking boy.  
  
"Here it is James, I found it" yelled a boy with dark brown hair, and a seductive grin. Immediately another handsome boy wearing glasses appeared at the door of the cabin, followed by other two. Mia stares at them and turned to see at Severus who was rolling his eyes and twisting his mouth in disgust.  
  
"Here you are, Snivellus", said one with glasses. Then, in a mocking tone he continued, "We were starting to worry about you Snivellus, as we haven't seen your greasy head at the station". The other boys started laughing.  
  
"Yeah", continued the one with dark brown hair, "we though that finally you give up, and quit the school". Now this boy, notice the presence of Mia, he gave a deep glance to her and with luxurious eyes, he said "Oh! Pardon me; I didn't notice you weren't alone. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sirius Black at your service." By the time he was saying that, he made a bow like making reverence to a queen.  
  
With a special shine on his eyes, the boy wearing glasses continued, "I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew". "It is always a pleasure to meet... someone like you."  
  
Sirius was captivated by the purple eyes of Mia; a color he had never seen before. Quickly, he sat next to her and said, "And may I know what in the world a beauty like you is here alone with the ugly and sinister greasy git of Snivellus?  
  
Mia felt the hand of Sirius slipping behind her neck and immediately she stood up from the chair and said.  
  
"Could you please stop that and get out of here? My boyfriend and I want to be alone."  
  
The boys stood still for a moment, their eyes and mouths went wide opened. Specially Sirius. Severus was in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard, then he turned to look to Mia in surprise.  
  
Sirius started to stutter, and looking into Severus and Mia finally said. "You're what?! And pointing with his finger to Severus he continued, He's your boyfriend? Wow! Snivellus I didn't knew that you have such a good taste. ...And where did you find a gem like this?" Sirius stood up and tried to touch Mia's face.  
  
Immediately, Severus stood up and pulled Mia behind him. Pulling his wand out of his robes and pointing directly into Sirius chest he said in a deep and defiant tone. "Don't dare to touch her". "Haven't you heard what she said? Leave us ALONE."  
  
Sirius raised both hands and stepped back. Again he stares from Severus to Mia, then bowed in front of her and said, "Always at your service, my lady". He put two of his fingers on his mouth and threw a kiss to her. The icy black eyes of Severus were about to fulminate Sirius. Then Lupin grabbed Sirius by his robes and pulled him out of the cabin. Just before leaving, Sirius turned grinned and winked an eye to her. Peter was the last one to leave. The door slammed loudly after they had gone.  
  
"Thank you" said Mia from behind Severus. Severus stepped forward and without looking at her he said.  
  
"Why did you did that? I did not need your help".  
  
"I'm sorry if I bother you saying that, but I could not permit them to talk in that way of you".  
  
"Why? you don't know me. How about if they are right?"; turning to look at her.  
  
Mia walked toward him. "I think they are not. For me you are nice guy, a little short of words, but certainly a nice guy." Severus raised his face and saw her beautiful and enchanting purple eyes staring at him. He turned and sat again.  
  
Mia saw when he started clenching his teeth and his pale face turned very furious. "Why did they want to disturb you?, she asked.  
  
Staring through the window, with an angry and deep voice he whispered, "Maybe because I'm better than them. They have been behind me since we arrived to Hogwarts. They can't afford anyone else to be better. For them, I'm just a kind of fool." He took a deep breath and looking through the window he softly said, "Maybe they hate me because I'm different from them and always prefer to be alone."  
  
"I could understand you perfectly", said Mia sitting down next to Severus. "In most cases I prefer to be a loner also. I'm the only child of my family, and I rose alone with no other company than my parents. They used to travel a lot, so I didn't have much time to make friends. Then, I went to school, but, I wasn't too popular either. People always said that I'm a rare bitch, someone who's always in trouble. My refuge was the library, where always I could find peace among the books".  
  
Without turning to look at her and in his deep voice, Severus continued. "That Potter and Black are a pair of conceited. They think they are the owners of Hogwarts." He made a pause, and sight, and continued, "They indeed are the most popular boys of school, but that doesn't give them the right to go over the others, hurting them. Those two are very arrogant; a small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made them think they are a cut above the rest of us. Strutting around the place with those other two, they think the world is under theirs feet." He stares in front of him and an expression of angry and hate was reflected in his pale face. "About the other two, Remus is only a bookworm, a know it all. And Peter is just a follower; he can't think anything by himself."  
  
Mia notice his hatred and trying to comfort him she said, "Don't ever permit them to bother you. Never give them the chance to think they are above you; because they are not. I'm sure that you have your own talents".  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow and turning his face to her said. "Yeah? You think so?"  
  
"Of course I do", she answered.  
  
"...And like what?" He asked wondering.  
  
"Well,... I bet you have better grades than they have, hasn't you?", said her.  
  
Severus smiled a little and said, "As a matter of fact, I'm better in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. They hate when I takeover them".  
  
"Really?!, those are my favorite subjects too. It would be great if we could study together. We could have a lot of fun, don't you think so?"  
  
"Yeah...", said Severus shortly.  
  
After some more chatting, silence covered the cabin for a while. Mia felt tired; it was a long day for her. She leaned her head back and quickly fell asleep. Slowly she started bending to her side and without noticing she rested her head on Severus shoulder.  
  
Severus was surprised with her attitude for him. Never before anybody care about him, no one didn't matter what he said or do. Now less than ever, when he was forced by his father to become a death eather and marked in his right forearm by Lord Voldemort himself during the summer. He still could feel the hand of Lord Voldemort burning and carving the spooky skull form on his forehand on the day of his initiation. Not that he didn't want to become a death eather; in fact, he knew that someday he will become one of them. It was his destiny, as all the members of his family were followers of the dark Lord. Severus was in fact, different from his entire heir, he didn't really care too much to serve the dark Lord, but he was accustomed to the idea since he was very young.  
  
He remembered when he was a child and his mother disappeared. His father told him that she was murdered by the hands of an auror. But he never believed him; instead he knew that she had left his husband, because she got tired of the unfaithful, maltreatment and excess punishments of her husband toward her. He still remembered the last time he saw his father hitting his mother so badly that she was like death; he tried to help her, but his father locked him at his bedroom. That night, when he was asleep, he felt his mother coming near him, touching and hugging him while he sleeps. Then, he could heard when in a low whisper she said, --No matter what happen, I'll always love you, good bye my son--. The next day she was gone, he didn't knew if that was a dream or it was real. But, for sure, she was the only person in this world who loved him, and now that he hasn't her anymore, how he could give love when he did not learn how?  
  
–What is happening to me? Why this girl attracted me so much?- he thought looking at the girl besides him. Apart of his mother, never before, he has felt this sensation for a person and much less for a stranger.  
  
He saw her sleep and barely above to a whisper, he said, "She is so beautiful". He notice when her body shivered because of the cold of the cabin. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her and covered her with his cloak to keep her warm. He let her sleep comfortable by his side. What he didn't notice was that someone was watching them behind the door of the cabin. Sirius Black couldn't believe what he had seen. 


End file.
